leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ahri/@comment-25867286-20150414012026/@comment-25223119-20150414164353
@OdaSwiftEye Disagree, heavily. If you say Athene was such a great item, then what does that make Morellonomicon then? At 2.9k, Athenes brought 60AP, Mana Regen and, 20CDR and MR to AP Mids. At 2.3k, Morello brought 80 AP, Mana Regen, 20 CDR, Healing Reduction, much more affodardable price to mid players. If Athenes is such a good item, then Morello is a greater item. Not sure how you didn't see it, but Morello brings so much more the table than Athenes would. You say items are based on player's choice, when was the last time we actually saw Ahri/Cassiopeia rushing Rylais, Orianna/Ziggs/Karma with Athenes, old school LB with Mejai, Diana with Abyssal Scepter or Katarina with Hextech? These were all various builds I used to see around mid lane. Then S3-S4 was all about DFG and now S5 is about Morellonomicon. There was counterplay involved in itemization. Those who build raw AP had greater dueling, those who utilized AP Items like Rylai will depend careful mangements of cd, positioning and skills to outplay. All AP Ratios and Bases were fine back then and most complaints came from QQ-ers rather than actual problems. A player's choice of item should never affect their ability to lose the game, because they put the item to good use. Instead, they should be winning. Like Rylai Ahri, just because I rushed Rylai it doesn't make me 100-0 my targets in one go, I still have to poke, kite for awhile before I can 100-0, but it's fine because I earned for my kill. Now, you can't do that because her ratios are somewhat low. If you say to me, a Rylai Ahri can kill as well as (or sufficiently) a Morello Ahri, I wouldn't mind. But that's not the case anyomre. I'd like to agree with you on player's choice. But come S3 till now, Riot hasn't been making the smartest balance decisions. Sudden nerf, sudden buff, just like the Athenes, it shows they don't know where they intend to take their game balance too. They thought buffing the mana regen would benefit AP mids, but I still see all AP mids running Morello because the mana regen on Morello is sufficient anyway. Last time we had AP Mids rushing Void during mid game sometimes and they go on equal terms with those who rushed Deathcap. Now...? It's just Deathcap for every AP scaling Champions, I don't see diversity at all :/. When you said, it never ends, I remembered fondly when S2 was very stable. Items weren't simply nerfed nor were champions. And not every single new patch had balance changes to champions. Items were strictly player's choice. Riot can actually make the ends meet. They just refused to because every new season, they make unnecesary changes and it fucks up the ecosystem in League. Like Spirit of Lizard Elder and Ancient Golem, supposedly introduced for junglers, became strong when other roles started abusing it, subsequently removed even though the item was perfectly balanced anyway. They could have just limited the item purchasing by stating only Tank/Fighters/Support (most attributes associated with Jungler) are able to buy it. Nope, never happened. Sad case.